Unclean Closet
by MustangWill
Summary: My sixth entry in my contributions to Kinktober 2019. Miles gets a little more than he bargained for when he takes Gwen out to see a local band.


"These guys are really good!" Miles Morales leaned to the side and yelled over the loud music being blasted from the indie band playing up on stage. The milling crowd jammed into the basement of the coffee house to see tonight's band moved in waves around him and his date, pushing him closer as she looked up at him, smiling.

"Yeah, Unclean Closet has been really popular lately!" Gwen Stacey leaned up and yelled back, her eyes sparkling with excitement. And it was true. Even Miles, who wasn't even really into indie bands, had heard about them, and when he found out that they were gonna be in town, he knew he had to get tickets for Gwen to see them.

"I didn't think there would be this many people!" he admitted, figuring when he picked up the tickets it would be a small audience of about ten, twenty people max. Looking around, he guessed there were at least fifty packed in like sardines. The man standing on his left kept getting pushed into him, and the woman beside Gwen was doing the same to her, pushing into Miles as she enthusiastically screamed and jumped up and down.

"This is their last show before they go to Los Angeles to record their debut album!" Gwen explained, looking back to the stage, "They're gonna be huge!"

"That's great!" Miles smiled, grunting as he was pushed forward from behind and into Gwen, "Hey! Sorry about that, I-" His cheeks turned bright red as he realized that, when he reached out, his hand had landed on her breast. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry, I-"

"Miles, it's all right, it's not your fault!" Gwen's own cheeks were turning pink but she didn't move to remove his hand, "Besides… I wouldn't have stopped you if it had been on purpose!" She gave him a flirtatious smile before turning back to watch the performance, leaning into his hand so that he was fully cupping her breast.

_Oh my god, is this really happening? _Miles thought to himself, looking around nervously but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. He stepped closer to her so that her back pressed into him and he hesitantly slid his other hand up her side, giving her ample time to stop him in case he had misread her, before he cupped her other breast. _This is amazing! _

Gwen continued to sway to the music, not seeming to react to his touching her though he could feel her pushing herself into his caressing hands. He glanced down when he felt something touch his leg and his eyes widened as he watched her hand slide slowly up his inner thigh before finding the growing erection straining against the denim material of his skinny jeans. A shiver raced through him as her fingers traced the bulging outline before she placed her hand fully over it, squeezing it firmly.

His hands squeezed and caressed her breasts through her hoodie, _They're so soft… _He bit his bottom lip, releasing her before slowly sliding his hands down her body, pulling the zipper of her hoodie down as he went. She didn't stop him as he wrapped one arm around her stomach while the other hand slid up underneath her shirt, skimming along her heated skin and her muscles jump under his touch as he slipped under her sports bra to cup her bare breast, her hardened nipple pressing into the skin of his palm.

He felt her breath hitch as he squeezed the pillowy mounds, her back arching slightly away from him, and he swore he heard a soft moan escape her lips. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and her hand released him through his jeans before sliding further upward. Her fingers found the button of his fly and, after struggling for a moment with it, she managed to undo it and slip his zipper down. Slipping her hand inside, he jumped at the touch of her fingers enclosing around his engorged erection, her fingertips tracing a raised vein from his base down to his tip before gripping him firmly.

His hand continued to grope first one breast, then the other as her hand stroked him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long- his breath was already coming harder and faster into her ear. Unwinding his arm from around her waist, he reached down and slid his fingers past the waistband of her leggings, his fingertips brushing over baby soft, smooth skin. Her hold on him tightened briefly and her breath caught in her throat as his hand delved deeper into her leggings and his fingertips found her already wet folds.

"Miles…" she breathed his name, turning her head slightly to press her temple to his as she widened her stance to allow his hand more room.

_So warm… and wet… _he thought to himself as his fingers slid slowly down over her, teasing her before slowly inserting one finger, making a shiver race through her. He slowly slid his finger in and out of her, allowing her to get used to him before adding a second, and she had to bite her bottom lip to quiet her moans. Both of them were drawing close to the edge, their bodies taut like fully drawn bowstrings, ready to be released.

The crowd around them roared in approval as Unclean Closet finished their set, the cacophony covering the sound of their shared climax. Her thighs squeezed tightly around his hand, holding him in place, even as her hand continued to stroke his erupting erection, spewing his seed into his boxers. He had to lock his knees to keep his trembling legs from collapsing underneath them..

By the time the crowd had started to quiet and began to disperse, heading up the stairs towards the exit, the pair straightened themselves up, both blushing fiercely as they did up their pants and situated their clothing back into place.

Smiling at him, Gwen reached out and took his hand, "Thank you."

Miles smiled crookedly, gently squeezing her hand in return, "Anytime. I never thought in my wildest dreams you would be interested in me in that way."

She looked confused at first then chuckled and began leading him into the flow of concert goers moving towards the stairs, "Miles, I meant for bringing me to the show." When she saw his look of horror and embarrassment, she couldn't help but to laugh before quickly reassuring him, "But we'll talk more about me being interested in you. Maybe over some burgers? My treat."

Miles quickly nodded, trying to recover from the embarrassment, "Sure, let's go. I know the perfect place."


End file.
